Obito's Reincarnation?
by Lucillia
Summary: Sakura finds as scroll with a jutsu that allows you to see who you were in your last life in the library. The results for Naruto were interesting to say the least.
1. Kakashi's reaction

"You first Naruto." Sakura said holding out the scroll she had found in the library. It was supposedly some sort of jutsu that would allow you to learn who you were in your last life. He didn't know why she wanted him to go before her precious Sasuke, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. After a brief study of the scroll, he was certain he'd gotten the hand seals down.

He performed the jutsu, and suddenly there was a large cloud of smoke where he had been which Sakura eagerly anticipated the dissipation of and Sasuke pretended to ignore while watching out of the corner of his eye curious about who the Dead Last had once been.

Soon the smoke vanished and was replaced by ORANGE!. The orange was such an eye searing shade that it was hard to see anything else, much less make out the details of the extremely brightly colored armor that so assaulted their eyes. Naruto's teammates swiftly learned that if they squinted, they could sorta see the person properly.

The man in the eye searing orange armor had a familiar looking face and a mass of long, messy, spiky black hair that went a bit past his shoulders. Sasuke swiftly paled. He knew exactly who this was, and if he didn't do something quick, there would be untold amounts of chaos and destruction.

"I-I-Ichiraku's R-Ramen is on S-Second street B-Between F-Fifth a-and M-Main." Sasuke stammered out.

The man who moments before had been Naruto turned and left so fast that Sakura had barely been able to make out the Uchiha fan that had been painted on the back of the insanely orange armor before he vanished.

Moments after the mysterious Uchiha vanished, Kakashi decided to arrive. He frowned in confusion because instead of the usual arrangement of all three of his students standing around looking impatient and two of the three screaming that he was late yet again there were only two there and they didn't seem to have noticed his arrival. The pink haired one was staring off into the distance and the last Uchiha was staring off in the same direction as well looking pale and shaken rather than cool and aloof as he usually did.

"What's wrong?" he asked, becoming worried.

"I found this scroll in the library that had a jutsu that allowed you to see who you were in a past life, and Naruto did it, and..." Sakura started to explain.

"Naruto is Uchiha Obito's reincarnation." Sasuke said in shock, coming out of his silent stupor looking as if he wanted to curl up in a closet somewhere and hide until the world disappeared. "Naruto is Uchiha Obito's reincarnation."

"Really?! Where is he?" he asked. He would be able to see his former teammate again and apologize for everything.

"Naruto is Uchiha Obito's reincarnation." Sasuke said once again with a slight whimper, still stuck on that point.

"Sasuke sent him to Ichiraku's." Sakura said helpfully.

"That is not Obito." Kakashi said, pointing toward the man who was chowing down on what had to be his tenth bowl of ramen two seconds after the rest of Team 7 arrived at the ramen stand, Sasuke having been half dragged there.

"That is Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Madara's orange wearing, ramen obsessed, gender confused, prank pulling, pyromaniac older brother who it was said used to play fetch with the Nine-Tailed Fox, nearly burned down the newly built Konoha twice when the promised ramen stand was both too far from the Uchiha district and not being built fast enough for his tastes, and once blew out every window in the main residence with a single fart nearly killing his cousin's family in the process." Sasuke said before he ran off.


	2. Madara's Reaction

Uchiha Madara had once again been sitting on top of his statue contemplating life and how well all his plans were going when he heard something that still brought him nightmares after over six decades of its abscence.

"Dar Dar!" a horrifyingly familiar voice shrieked an instant before he found himself enveloped in the bear hug from hell.

"No. You're dead. I killed you myself." he found himself saying as he edged towards a total nervous breakdown, unable to believe what his senses were telling him. This couldn't possibly be happening. This couldn't possibly be happening. This couldn't possibly be happening. He'd poisoned the ramen himself, and he'd personally stayed and watched his broter keel over, never to bother him again. This could not possibly be happening.

"Yep, and I came back!" his long dead, and completely unlamented older brother said. Of all the people to return from the dead, why couldn't it have been Izuna? He would have gladly put up with any amount of bitching about the eyes. Hell, he'd happily put up with a thousand years of bitching about the eyes, and the theft of binky, the time he'd "murdered" Mr. Teddy, that time he dumped Izuna in the mud puddle in front of his crush, and that time he...

"We're going to have sooo much fun together now that I remember you." his older brother said as he gripped him in a headlock and proceeded to give him a noogie.

It was in that moment the one person who could hold him down and give him a noogie even after he was grown transformed into a rather familiar blond, a rather familiar blond with an extremely familiar grin and a certain gleam in his now blue eyes that he'd learned to fear. He was tempted to kill the Jinchurriki right there and then, but he came to the sudden realization that if he did so Obito would just turn up again like a bad ryu coin. Better to just make a strategic retreat and research ways of preventing a soul from returning to the mortal plane before offing his brother once more. He wasn't fleeing. He wasn't fleeing...

Who the hell was he kidding? He was going to run for the fucking hills and pray that Obito, or rather Naruto now, never found him. Screw the Akatsuki. Pein could go and do whatever the fuck he wanted.


End file.
